


【KK】君以外 17

by Hirkari



Category: KKL, KinKi Kids, 君以外
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hirkari/pseuds/Hirkari





	【KK】君以外 17

   
人物受伤预警，药物使用预警，匆忙标记预警。

还有什么预警我也不知道………反正请各位看官有个预警，如有不适请即刻关闭，谢谢合作………

\---------------------------------------------------------  
   
堂本刚最近的睡眠不太好，尤其在那个扰人心神的吻之后。  
   
在剪掉长发拍完另一版海报造型后，Joe很大方放了他三个礼拜的假期，开完记者会之后也能有充足的调整时间，所以即便短期内睡眠不佳，他依旧支撑着完成了后半段影片最后的拍摄。  
   
一放放三个礼拜，高兴坏了可不是主角本人，而是被发配到美国横山裕。所以出发回国的前一天，堂本刚就看着比自己高出大半个头的经纪人，左边挂着一个购物袋，右手挎着个礼品盒，肩上还背着鼓囊囊的双肩包，幼齿地像个小孩兴奋地从主城回来。  
   
小别胜新婚，马上能见到分隔两地已久的爱人，大概是最幸福不过的事情了。  
   
   
堂本刚从长途飞行的浅梦中清醒过来。  
   
只可惜这次回国对于他而言并不是什么好事。大概是梦境亦知道他忧虑，所以扰的他格外难受。  
   
他又梦到了去美国那班飞机上的梦。梦里的光一依旧对吵醒了自己怀着抱歉，却又在堂本刚半开玩笑的说了一句“你要怎么补偿我？”之后，表情异常严肃的说，“我已经要结婚了。”  
   
堂本光一在说完这句话之后没有走，周围突然间冒出一堆记者，举着长枪短炮涌上来讲两人团团围住，话筒递向了堂本刚，却更多的是在问光一。  
   
“你是因为婚内出轨所以离婚的吗？”  
   
“你给了女方多少赡养费？这些费用都是堂本刚出的吗？”  
   
“这是不伦，你知道吗？”  
   
这是不伦，你知道吗。  
   
堂本刚挣扎着醒了过来，这梦从一开头他就知道是一场梦，他只是想看一看一模一样的回答会有什么不一样的结局。  
   
可是他看不到结局。  
   
就像他看不到音乐剧里那个身穿红裙子的第三者的结局一样，这个结局必定毁人心智。  
   
横山裕坐在隔了一条过道的位子上，手机被颠簸的飞机震到地上都没察觉，堂本刚越过昏暗的灯，看他睡的很沉，有些羡慕。  
   
小恶魔作祟，他捡起手机，伸长手臂，戳了戳横山挂在外面的半只白胳膊，嘴里用气音叫了两声“纵山、纵山！”，却被梦中的人不耐烦地挥开。  
   
“hina别闹……”  
   
啊……  
   
没把人弄醒反倒吃了口狗粮，堂本刚恹恹地撅起嘴，重新坐回自己位置上，把横山裕的手机收进口袋里，打算下了飞机再还给他，免得又不小心掉在飞机上。  
   
他手机上的待机画面是个再普通不过的紫色背景，但是堂本刚偶然看到过主屏幕，却是一个眼睛很好看的男孩子。  
   
那一定就是横山裕一直说的hina。  
   
别看他平常是一副吵吵嚷嚷的模样，其实私底下闷骚的很，他总会把珍爱的东西留在只有自己能看见的地方，很少拿出来和别人分享。Hina就是其中之一。  
   
也不知道应该称之为alpha的占有欲，还是人类本身就是这样。  
   
堂本刚只知道，他也不想把堂本光一拿出来，供他人做茶余饭后消遣的谈资。所以至少在这件事情上面，他和公司的目的是一致的。撇清关系就对了。  
   
   
长途飞行总伴随着不适，堂本刚左边的眼皮跳的格外勤快。即便是选了相对较贵的机票也无法减轻这种不适感，所以直到飞机降落他都没有再睡着，起身时脚步都有些虚浮。  
   
下飞机前从头顶拎出小型登机箱时他还差点闪了腰，横山裕看他的模样，咋咋呼呼地叫他不要动手放着让他来，于是堂本刚后退了一步靠到一旁，摸出自己的手机打算给冈田准一报个平安。  
   
然后，他就看到了一个陌生的号码发来的一段视频。  
   
堂本刚点看开完，手脚冰凉，连呼吸都忘了。  
   
视频上的人不过前几天才分别，影像中却被打的头破血流，身上灰色的衣服被浸染了一般，捆坐在椅子上。堂本光一的腰间绑着一圈任谁看都像是炸/弹的玩意儿，大概是感觉到了有人在拍他，所以抬起低垂着的头，眼神阴沉地说，“不要过来。”  
   
画面一转，转到了一张堂本刚不熟悉却也绝对不会陌生的脸——Chris。  
   
“Somebody is waiting outside the airport. Come here alone and he will be safe. If you dare to tell anyone else, either police or Nagase, of course we can know it immediately. At that time……”（有人在机场外等着，一个人过来，他就会很安全。如果你敢告诉任何人，无论警察还是长濑，我们都会立即知道。到那时候……）  
   
Chris的镜头又一转，切回挣扎着的堂本光一身上，口中发出 “boom”的一句拟声词，随后他尖利的笑起来直到画面被切断。  
   
机舱门刚打开，横山裕还没整理清楚两人随身的行李，就看到穿着帽衫和运动裤的堂本刚挤开前面堵着的两三个乘客，跌跌撞撞地冲出了大型客机。  
   
＊ ＊ ＊  
   
堂本刚冲出候机厅大门的时候，被等待已久的记者们围了个正着。虽然形容憔悴也没有做伪装，却无视了所有闪光灯直接往外冲，让记者们围都围不住，不一会儿便跑没了影。  
   
他在门口找了没多久，就看见一辆黑色的商务车缓缓朝自己驶来，如果不是在大厅闹得那一出没经纪人也没保安跟着的戏码，大概论谁都不会怀疑这辆就是公司派来接自己的保姆车。  
   
车上坐了五大三粗的四个人，堂本刚被这架势吓到，紧张地暗自咽了下口水，拉开自动门坐了进去。  
   
“手机。”前排的黑衣男子转过身朝他伸出手。  
   
他犹豫了一下，对方不耐烦地提高音量又强调了一遍，才不情不愿将手机递了过去。  
   
黑社会的家伙鼓起胳膊上的肌肉，直接将手机掰成两段。  
   
坐在左右两侧的人搜过堂本刚的衣裤口袋，确定没有任何可以追踪的电子设备之后，找了个黑色的眼罩给他罩上，司机才放心开车。  
   
机场就在城乡，一路颠簸约半个小时就到了目的地。摘下眼罩后，堂本刚适应了片刻光线，才知道自己来到了一片荒废的两层厂房。  
   
四人呈菱形堵在他的前后左右，从停车的地方到工厂大门有一段石子路，走的有些慢，之后上了废弃工厂的二楼，七拐八绕绕进一间工人休息的小房间内。  
   
堂本光一就是视频上的模样，被绑在一张塑料椅上。他对面的破旧沙发上坐着两个人，其中一人的脖颈处露出背上大片纹身的边角，正刷着手机吞云吐雾，而另一个人则带了个面具，看不到相貌。

沙发的扶手边靠了个人，腰后鼓囊囊的像是别了把手枪，正是本应该关在牢狱中的Chris。  
   
堂本刚不敢去看光一的眼睛，虽然他一直没有说话，但堂本刚打赌他现在的眼神一定非常可怕，即使没有直视，也能感觉到背后一束责怪的视线。  
   
虽然视频中光一很绝对地叫他不要来，可是这样的情况他怎么能不担心。他必须亲眼确认光一安全活着才行。  
   
“人来了，东西可以给我了吧？”男人俯下身，在地上掐掉了香烟。  
   
Chris从男人手下那里接过纸笔，蹲到沙发布料的扶手边上开始写什么东西，堂本刚只能垂着头在一旁等着，直到Chris写完，把纸扬到男人脸上，他才撑着沙发重新站起来。  
   
“你们缺的那样材料只占1.3%，但浓度要在95%以上，以前提纯的技术不过关所以没办法达到这个标准，上面是我写的提纯方法，你找人试试看。”  
   
Chris亦步亦趋走到堂本刚面前，话却是对着那个男人说的。  
   
他玩味的眼神在堂本刚看来无比下流，越靠越近，他身上血腥味的信息素就越发令人作呕。堂本刚屏住呼吸后退了几步，却看到他从口袋里掏出一个银色的小型遥控器，在他眼前晃了晃。  
   
是光一身上那一圈炸弹的遥控器。  
   
堂本刚咬着牙，止住脚下倒退的步子，任由Chris贴近过来，然后被捏住下巴，强迫他抬起头直视自己。  
   
他靠近他颈后的腺体，闭上眼深吸一口气，仿佛闻到了绝美的味道，忍不住将他整个人摁在自己肩膀上，贴紧皮肤多嗅了一会儿。  
   
堂本刚牙齿咬住舌尖，用细微的痛感强迫长途飞行后的自己保持清醒。  
   
“我很高兴他没有标记你。据我所知，你已经清洗过一次腺体了。”Chris在他耳边说。  
   
“所以呢？不再发情期，你同样不能标记我。”  
   
“那就把你绑在我身边。”Chris笑着稍稍将两人的距离拉开，“已经等了这么多年，再等一两年也无所谓。”  
   
“哼……一两年……”堂本刚不屑的嗤笑道，“你可真有耐心。”  
   
“我不喜欢粗暴对待自己喜欢的人，所以我愿意等。”Chris耸耸肩，“但是我现在这个情况也不知道什么时候就会被抓回去，似乎不允许我这么悠哉的等两年，所以还是借助人为手段比较好。”  
   
堂本刚没有听懂他的话，只见他朝没有离开的纹身男和面具男扬了扬下巴，示意将搁在一旁的保险箱拿过来。  
   
押送堂本刚过来、还把他手机拗断的男人恭敬地把箱子端到Chris面前，输入密码后，“咔哒”，箱子应声而开。打开后的箱子仅在黑色的海绵块中央嵌入了几只针剂和两根针管，大概是夹层中包着干冰，涓涓往外流着白色的雾。  
   
Chris熟练地将药剂抽入针筒内，弹了弹外壁去除气泡，使了个眼神，便有两个人左右开弓将堂本刚压制住。  
   
堂本刚见大事不妙，刚想后退却被两个人死死钳制。他转头企图对纹身男和面具男二人求助，却看到他们双手背在身后，一副兴致勃勃的模样，他又转头看向光一，光一被刘海遮挡住的眼神也透露出惊恐。  
   
“你要干什么！”堂本光一死命挣着身上的绳子，腿上的麻绳已经有了些松动的迹象，但Chris却毫不在意。  
   
他抬起另一只左手，挥了挥还攥在手上的遥控器，“我劝你最好不要轻举妄动，否则第一个死的人会是你。”  
   
两旁的手下见堂本光一身上的绳子已经绑不住这个alpha，纷纷上前，几个人摁住手脚，几个人收紧绳索。  
   
“少TM拿那玩意儿威胁我。”堂本光一没有停下挣扎，“你要是摁下按钮，这个量的炸药能把这一层楼面都炸平，就算你是亡命之徒，那两个人也不会让你这么做的。”  
   
“哦不，我们看他试完新药就走。”纹身男微笑着插嘴，摇了摇手上的纸头说，“这个方子尽早试出来就能尽早牟利，我可没那么多时间耗在这儿看他表演床戏。”  
   
Chris转头对纹身男啐了一声脏，然后握住堂本刚的手臂，将药剂注射了进去。  
   
“新型催情剂，跟yaotouwan成分类似，起效比较慢，不过不上瘾，你放心。”  
   
控制住堂本刚的两人松开手，他脱力地跪坐到地上，紧紧咬住下唇，竟是被他一句“不上瘾”安抚住了情绪，眼泪在框内打转，没有哭出来。  
   
随着时间的慢慢推移，堂本刚的呼吸开始急促起来。  
   
虽然没有发热，皮肤表面也没有泛红，但身体的感觉骗不了自己。这和那回堂本光一信息素暴走时是一样的感觉，没有足够的信息素储存，所以从头到尾搜刮着仅存的信息素，让身体极度抗拒。  
   
就在堂本刚快要松一口气，以为这药对自己没有效果时，他心脏突然像是漏了一拍，然后疯狂蹦了起来。  
   
药物起效比较慢，但来势汹汹，像是渗透到了身体的每个角落后，点点滴滴的药水像是说好了一般，竟然同时起效。  
   
堂本刚觉得自己的身体开始不受控制，发热，泛红，浓郁起来的奶糖味，和后穴渐渐开始往外渗流的液体，都让堂本刚不得不撑住上半身，以免躺倒下去。  
   
Chris看见他渐渐高昂的反应，才将另外一管针剂注射进自己的静脉，随后转过头，对着站在门边看好戏的两个人笑着说，“两位可以请回了，如果想看后面的，我可以叫人拍下来寄给你们。”  
   
纹身男摆摆手，嘴上念叨着“不用不用”，跟在从头到尾没有出声的面具男身后，走出了房间的门。

手下将堂本光一挣脱松的绳索重新捆紧，堂本刚的信息素已经弥漫了整个房间，任何alpha只要闻到都会立即发情，几个人推推搡搡，也很快离开了房间，只剩下Chris、堂本刚、和被浓郁的omega信息素逼到不得不咬破嘴唇来逼自己清醒的堂本光一。  
   
Chris不急不缓地去锁了门，然后坐到沙发上，一边等着药效在自己体内发挥作用，一边悠哉悠哉放下手里的遥控器开始脱上衣。

药效使然，堂本刚只觉得从内里燃起一团火，腰后膈应着的东西不知道有没有起作用，他裹紧了开衫，虽然情欲烧的他十分想把自己扒光，但他还是维持着保护自己的蜷缩状态，一点一点挪到堂本光一身边。

“kochan……”他一开口，虽然声音很轻，但连自己都被情欲熏扰的嗓音吓到，“我开始后悔为什么那个晚上没有让你标记我了……”

堂本光一舔着嘴唇上的伤，伤口和他额角的神经一起，频率一致地突突的跳。  
   
“或许被你标记完马上丢到一边，哪怕去摘掉纤体，或者想个该死的法子让这个炸弹爆炸，都比我现在即将要被他标记强……”

堂本刚靠在光一的腿边苦笑了一声，他已经有些语无伦次，像沉入火海中的人，两种alpha信息素混在一起，使他渐渐呼吸困难。

“不晚……”堂本光一哑着嗓子开口。

“什么？”堂本刚茫然地抬起头，仰视着微微俯下身的人。

“我本来想解决了这些事再告诉你的……”堂本光一扯着嘴角，冲他露出一个微笑。

然后他突然一低头，咬住了堂本刚颈后裸露的皮肤！

没有亲吻，没有舔舐，直接咬破！

Chris突然大吼了一声“No——”，从沙发中暴跳而起。血腥味的信息素疯涨，激发出alpha体内的潜能，脱光的上身鼓起一块块肌肉，冲向已经开始标记的两人！

嘴角的血蹭上堂本刚白皙的后颈，血液中的信息素汹涌地灌入被咬破的纤体中，不过几秒时间，甜腻的奶糖就融进了苦咖啡的漩涡中，伴随着楼下传来的阵阵枪声，让堂本刚安心地几乎沉溺过去。

Chris终于无法占有自己，而他们也终于等到了长濑的救援。

当Chris意识到堂本刚的标记已经完成时，怒吼着踢翻了四散丢弃的垃圾。铁桶带翻了布面的破沙发，丢在沙发上的遥控器滚到角落被掩埋住。

锁住的房门外已经开始传来砰砰的撞门声，他来不及去扒开沙发和铁桶找引爆炸弹的遥控器了，于是抄起腰间别着的还没来得及取下的微型手枪，对准堂本光一身上的炸弹就是两枪！

＊ ＊ ＊

撞门的长濑听到房内一声枪响，大感不妙，连发数枪将门锁轰开，随即听到了第二声让人心惊胆战的枪响。他猛地一踹，在门板撞到墙上反弹回来之前就冲了进去。

然后他看到，堂本刚紧紧抱着挣脱开捆绳的堂本光一，深灰的运动开衫上殷出大片血迹。

而别不远处的Chris正抬手瞄准，正对着两人的脑门！

长濑毫不犹豫扣动扳机，子弹精准打烂了Chris持枪的右手，他哀嚎着捂住手掌，长濑却没有就此打住，毫不客气又发一枪，Chris应声倒地！

事情都转机就发生在一瞬间，堂本光一错愕地看着怀里渐渐松开力道的人，只听见长濑寻人的吼声在耳边回荡，“准一！准一！！！”

上一秒他还无比庆幸最后那个标记刚的人是自己。

而下一秒，枪声四起，他来得及挣开绳索，却来不及推开挡在自己面前的人。

“刚……刚……别睡过去，看着我……”

不知道是谁替他解开了腰上的炸药包，他扶着堂本刚小心翼翼跪在地上，让人半躺在自己怀里。

明明自己也被揍的不轻，头破血流的，却感觉不到疼。

又或者，是因为紧缩的心脏让肾上腺素疯狂分泌，他除了害怕怀里那人生命的流逝之外，什么都感觉不到。

“kochan……”

腰上的疼痛和仍处于发情中的身体让他没办法正常开口，堂本刚艰难地咽了下喉头涌上来的腥甜味，给了不知道自己已经哭出来的家伙一个上扬的微笑。

“我应该……我应该早点告诉你的……”

我……一直很爱你这件事。

 

 

 

“堂本刚！！！！！！！！”

 

（TBC）


End file.
